Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616)/Gallery
X.psylocke.x-men 30.jpg| Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 002.jpg Psylocke Solitaire 0001.jpg|Fighting Solitaire Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 019.jpg X.psylocke x-men 15.JPG Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 014.jpg X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 6 Pinup 005.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 009.jpg Psylocke dream team.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 0093.jpg|Defending Professor X from a drug-crazed Cecilia Reyes X-treme X-Men Women.jpg Phoenix like Butterfly Power .jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 004.jpg Psylocke 004.jpg Psylocke 5.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 001 Death.jpg|Death of Psylocke Psylocke death 002.jpg|...in the body bag she goes Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 018.jpg X-Men_Die_by_the_Sword_Vol_1_2_Textless.jpg X.psylockex men color2.jpg Psylocke 099.jpg Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 456 page 1 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 456 page 3 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 456 page 4 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 456 page 5 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 008.jpg Psylocke-2008.png|New Exiles Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 017.jpg|Psylocke Returns In Her Original Body Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 023.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 024.jpg Psylocke vs Yukio.jpg Psylocke vs Wolverine.jpg The Hand (Earth-616) 0001.jpg Alison Blaire and Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Psylocke Vol 1 1 0001.jpg Psylocke killing Matsu'o.jpg xw_0023.jpg xw_0034.jpg psylocke uxf3_0021.jpg Psylocke uxf3 0024.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 0010.jpg Psylocke 2 deadpool 54.jpg Betsy Braddock (Earth-616) 020.jpg|Betsy in Betsy Braddock & Fantomex 002.jpg|Fantomex and Betsy in Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 025.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 15.jpg|Psylocke in Psylocke xmen20.jpg|Psylocke from Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 11.jpg|Psylocke in Psylocke uxf29.jpg|Psylocke in Psylocke avx vs 5.jpg Psylocke from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 11.jpg|Psylocke in Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 34.jpg|Psylocke in Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 26.png|Psylocke in Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).png|Psylocke Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 4 1 Limited Edition Comix Variant cover.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth 616) X-Men 1.jpg X-Men Vol 4 3.jpg Charlie Cluster-7 (Cluster) (Earth-616) Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) Uncanny X-Force Vol 2 8 001.jpg|With Cluster Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) with Shogo Lee.jpg Psylocke Crossbow.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from X-Force Vol 4 1 0002.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from x-force Vol 4 1 0001.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 4 13 001.png PSYLOCKE Marvel NOW Uncanny X-Force -vol. 2- -1 (2013).png AVX Vs Vol 1 4 001.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 348 001.jpg|Psylocke transported by Archangel. Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 349 001.jpg|Psylocke in combat mode. Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 349 002.jpg|Close-up of Psylocke. Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 349 003.jpg|Psylocke kneeling. Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 1 001.png Horseman of Death Betsy Braddock (Earth-616) 050.jpg Death Betsy (Earth-616).jpg DEATH Horseman of Apocalypse.png Lady Briton Lady Briton.jpg Lady Briton2.jpg Betsy braddock uxf-23.jpg LADY BRITON Otherworld Uncanny X-Force -vol. 1- -20 (2012).png Psylocke (Trading Cards) Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 010.jpg Psylocke 27.jpg Psylocke 28.jpg Revanche Psylocke.jpg|Revanche vs Psylocke Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 003.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series II Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series III Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Marvel Masterpieces Trading Cards 1992 0001.jpg|Marvel Masterpieces 1992 Set Pin-Ups Marvel Illustrated The Swimsuit Issue Vol 1 1 page 24 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg Marvel Swimsuit Special Vol 1 1 page 22 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg Marvel Swimsuit Special Vol 1 2 page 25 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg X-Men Annual Vol 2 1 Pinup 002.jpg| Psylocke (Covers) Psylocke Psylocke Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Psylocke Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| Psylocke Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg| Psylocke Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 455 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 460 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 463 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 464 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 467 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 469 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 472 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 473 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 509 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 510 Variant.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 520 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 510 Variant Textless.jpg Others Exiles Vol 1 90 Textless.jpg| Exiles Vol 1 91 Textless.jpg| Exiles Vol 1 92 Textless.jpg| X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 2 Variant Psylocke Textless.jpg| X-Men Unlimited 47.jpg| X-Men Legacy Vol 1 231 Textless.jpg| | SeeAlso = }}